


Coming Down

by kanzenhanzai



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: yaoi_challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/pseuds/kanzenhanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High on adrenaline, Yohji and Aya have to make a pit stop after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Valentine's Challenge. [This](http://img261.imageshack.us/img261/2052/image00120za3.jpg) and [this](http://img201.imageshack.us/img201/4755/002uz7.jpg) offer an idea of what Yohji's talking about when he says there's no clerk at the hotel

There had been some running down a fire escape; sweating and sliding and missing the very last stair (and nearly falling onto Aya), immediately followed by more running – through an unlit side alley, barely far enough away from the building they'd just escaped that it seemed necessary to both men to duck at the sound of the first set of explosions going off.

At the end of the alleyway, it'd been Aya's turn to lose his footing, slipping in god knows what as they rounded the final corner in the dash for Yohji's car. Yohji had caught him by the arm and Aya had snarled his embarrassment, the look given Yohji promising pain.

Not that Yohji had let go. Instead he'd helplessly found his grip tightening on Aya's arm, until the other man jerked it from his grasp and run on ahead as if Yohji hadn't been a moment away from pulling Aya in close – but just to get the leverage he have needed to shove Aya against one of the walls framing the alley.

Yohji shook himself and caught up to his teammate. He felt like his entire body was buzzing, they both did. There had been more guards than planned for and he and Aya had fallen behind the schedule. Omi and Ken on the other hand, had completed their mission objectives just as planned; their bombs set and counting down only two floors below their teammates' objective.

 

The Seven was waiting where Yohji had left her, looking innocent in the parking lot of a night club in declining popularity. Slowing their pace, the two assassins slipped out of the shadows and made their way to the car, just two more bodies bored by the DJ's choices and bartender's over-charging.

A terse radio exchange between Abyssinian and Bombay was the only conversation on the drive back to the Koneko. Aya was still breathing like a man on the run and Yohji feared he may crush the steering wheel, he was gripping it so tightly. Something like that would probably be difficult to explain to his mechanic. He put a hand on Aya's thigh instead.

"Pull over."

Yohji glanced around at the still well-lit shopping district they were driving through and vetoed that idea. "We're almost home."

Aya moved the hand on his thigh to his groin instead. "_Pull. Over._"

"Shit. Wait. Waitwaitwait." Not bothering to check for traffic, Yohji snatched his hand back to make a sharp left and headed towards a block that he knew to house more than one love hotel. Upon arrival, he parked with the slow, precise movements of a drunk, even with Aya half out the door before he'd come to a stop.

There was no clerk at the hotel Aya chose, which suited Yohji, they weren't in the gay district and while most clerks didn't give two shits about you unless you stayed past your time, Yohji would rather deal with a room selection machine than provide someone with anything particularly memorable on the night the Yokohama building lost floors fifteen through twelve.

 

Yohji was barely in the room before Aya had him up against the wall, his sheathed katana bracing Yohji's shoulders and pinning him back. Instinctively, Yohji grabbed the sword and Aya kissed him hard.

"Don't drop it," Aya commanded when they broke for air. With a last push against Yohji's chest, Aya let go of the sword so he could slide down Yohji's body, stopping when he was on his knees and his hands were at Yohji's belt.

Yohji stood there a moment, Aya at his feet and him still clutching the sword to his chest before it registered that they hadn't gotten as far as shutting the door. Aya hadn't told him not to _use_ the sword, so Yohji nudged the door closed with the end of it. The locked clicked as his belt was clinking open, followed quickly by the button of his pants and his zipper.

Yohji slid the hand not holding the sword into his briefs and freeing his cock, offering it to Aya. Aya took it into his mouth, swallowing deeply, his lips meeting Yohji's hand before the man let go.

Yohji grunted, not bothering to keep his hips still as Aya's mouth slid up and down his dick. Aya gave great head – Yohji would never even consider denying that – but right now that just wasn't _enough_. Wasn't hard enough, fast enough or tight enough and Aya apparently got that, because Yohji had only gotten as far as grabbing a chunk of his hair before Aya was already pulling off and standing up on his own.

Yohji caught Aya's gaze flicking over to his sword and purposely loosened his grip. The end hit the floor and Yohji let go completely. The katana toppled over and Yohji pulled him in by the hair, crushing their mouths together.

Aya didn't continue the kiss for long, instead biting Yohji and pulling away just far enough to grab him by the front of his coat and spin him towards the bed. The back of Yohji's knees hit the edge and he went down in a huff of lost air, managing to make a last minute grab and take Aya with him.

Yohji rolled them so that he was on top. Sitting back, he stripped off his coat before opening Aya's pants and pulling Aya's cock out to meet his own. Aya thrust up against him, pants scratching and catching, neither of them really caring. Yohji leaned in for a hard kiss that was welcomed this time. Aya's hands gripped Yohji's shoulders, while Yohji's clutched at Aya's hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to push into the kiss.

Aya moved a hand between their bodies, reaching down and wrapping his fist around both their cocks. Squeezing and pumping clumsily. Yohji grunted and pulled on Aya's lip with his teeth, giving it a nip before going back to the kiss. Aya bucked, seeking friction anywhere, everywhere. He let go of their cocks, moving both hands to Yohji's ass, pulling him in against him. Their kiss broke, Yohji leaning up and putting more weight at his waist, the better to thrust against Aya.

Desperately, Aya pulled at Yohji's pants, "Fuck me, Kudoh. I want to see your hand prints bruised into my hips before we leave here."

"Fuck, yeah." Yohji moved his weight off Aya, taking over at trying to get his pants off. He pulled them down only as far as necessary, telling Aya to turn over and get on his knees.

Aya turned his back to Yohji, kneeling on all fours, his coat still hiding him. Yohji took the right side of it and flipped it over Aya's back revealing both the inside pocket where the small tube they would need was sure to be housed, as well as Aya's tight leather-clad ass. Yohji pulled the lube out of Aya's pocket and set if next to him on the bed. He leaned in over Aya's rear, taking hold of the back of his pants and starting to pull them down. A white sliver of skin was revealed and Yohji couldn't resist running his tongue over it.

He slid Aya's pants down beneath his ass and ran his hands over the cheeks, pulling them apart to dip his tongue in between them quickly. Aya made a hissing noise and Yohji chuckled. He released Aya's ass with a quick smack to one cheek, Aya's body rocking forward with the momentum and Yohji picturing how his dick must've looked bobbing along with him.

Grabbing and uncapping the lube Yohji slicked then slid one finger into Aya, assuming rightly by the way Aya immediately pushed back against him, prep wasn't going to be much of an issue.

"Hey, Aya," he purred. "You should see the way you're sucking me in. I bet I could take you just like this."

Aya grunted and pushed back far enough to rub against Yohji's cock. "I bet you could. I want you to find out," he said, looking over his shoulder to catch Yohji's gaze.

Yohji's eyes widened and he fumbled a bit with the lube. He sure as hell wasn't going to try and dry fuck Aya, but he could certainly go along with the 'fuck me now' that was in that look he'd just received.

He slicked himself quickly, tossing the lube to the bed and placing his hands back on Aya's ass. With his thumbs, he spread Aya's cheeks, rubbing his cock against the hidden opening there, before steadying himself with one hand and starting his push inside.

Aya made an 'ahn'-like noise, his elbows buckling slightly as Yohji entered him. Yohji pumped his hips slowly, barely moving, no friction for either of them. Aya squeezed his cock and Yohji started fucking in earnest. Hard, deep thrusts, his pelvis slapping against Aya, his hands gripping Aya's waist and pulling Aya back against him. Aya went willingly, tying to get as much of Yohji as he could. If he took a hand off the bed, he'd most likely fall down, leaving him to count on Yohji to either jerk him off or keep hitting his prostate.

Yohji pushed into Aya, the adrenaline of the night having taken him only so far, he could already feel the orgasm building. His stomach tightened and fluttered, his pace stuttering before picking up again; relentless and fast and then he was coming, shocked into stillness, his hips pressed against Aya's ass.

Yohji pulled out quickly and pushed Aya onto his side, collapsing behind him and getting a hand over his hip and onto his cock. He jerked Aya hard and fast, biting his shoulder as he cried out and spilled onto the bedspread.

They lay there a moment, Yohji tracing Aya's hipbone, before Aya grunted and tugged at his coat, trying to get it out from under Yohji.

Yohji huffed but let Aya unpin himself, though he wouldn't let go of Aya's still-exposed hip.

"I don't think I left bruises," he apologized into a shoulder blade.

Aya just patted him briefly on the hand before settling in to pass out for however long they had remaining on the room. "Next time," Aya assured him.


End file.
